The Mirror Of Erised
by H3lpM3Now
Summary: "If you're telling me that desiring a bloody library is normal, then I honestly don't know the definition of insanity." Draco comes across a mirror. To say the least, he's really confused.
1. The Troubles Of Hogsmeade

**A/N: Decided I would have a go at writing a chapter story. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter! R &R please!**

 **!Swearing Ahead!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 1: The Troubles Of Hogsmeade**

 **.**

* * *

.

Normally, Draco wouldn't mind being alone in the middle of the night. **  
**

And occasionally, not many would trust him to roam around the castle grounds alone (even he didn't understand how Dumbledore and the rest of those old coots allowed him to patrol by himself), only because of all the trouble he had caused some years prior. But Draco did enjoy some sort of company once in a while; he had been lonely way too much last year, just thinking about it made him feel even more isolated.

The silence irked him, and the echoes of by his footsteps made Hogwarts feel deserted. He didn't see the logic of patrolling at such a late hour, it truly was pointless. Whoever was out at eleven o'clock at night was beyond him. Especially in the middle of December (why do they not have heaters in this place?) you don't find many students out at a time like this.

Shivering slightly when a rush of wind had nearly tipped him over, he dusted off his sweater and opened the door that was in front of him. He walked around the room absentmindedly, coming into a isolated part of the room and stared around, rolling his eyes when he found no trace of movement.

" _Typical_ ," He scoffed as he made to exit the room, but when he turned back around, he tripped after his foot had hit something hard. He huffed as he regained his balance and stood to his full height again, looking around himself to see what had caused him to fall over.

Also tipped over and slightly broken, was a glass mirror with some sort of writing on the frame. He tried to identify the language, for which he knew several, but when he wasn't successful he tried to sound it out by itself.

He gave up after a moment, moving his gaze over to his reflection. And at first he expected to see his face, but instead, he saw was himself entering the school library. He tilted his head in confusion, not sure what the point of the mirror was. He waited for something else to happen, but it just repeated itself over and over again; he only saw himself re-entering the library.

Draco shook his head, becoming impatient with the repetitive image of himself entering the library. He left the room without a backwards glance, closing the door behind him.

He still had another two floors to patrol.

Joy.

.

* * *

.

He'd long forgotten about the mirror, for the past week had been very busy for Draco.

It was Saturday, and Draco was in a clothing shop in Hogsmeade; there was a Christmas ball for sixth and seventh years this coming Thursday, and he was hurriedly searching for dress robes; he hadn't bothered to pack any beforehand, for he didn't think about anything along the lines of a "ball" when he was packing the day before he was to arrive at Hogwarts some months ago.

They didn't have much left, only some cheesy robes that were red and green and had "Merry Christmas" written in loopy letters on the back. Finally coming across some handsome magenta colored robes with golden embroidery, Draco continued up to the register, and purchased them (he had to admit they were very pricey for some simple dress robes).

Draco carried his bags outside and watched a group of friends as they laughed and talked while they walked past him, having the time of their lives. He recalled when he used to be able to laugh like that and enjoy visiting Hogsmeade without any cares in the world.

Sighing, Draco continued walking down the snowy street.

His breath puffed out into a cloud.

He hummed quietly to himself as he considered which store he was going to go to next. It was getting closer to lunch time, so he supposed he'd go to The Three Broomsticks to get a quick snack before it got extra crowded.

He opened the door and an aura of blissful scents filled his nostrils which made him smile slightly at the nostalgia. He walked over to where Madam Rosmerta was preparing a few butterbeers for a group of second years. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She shot her head over her shoulder as she set the three glasses of butterbeer on the counter. "What would you like, love?" She asked him sweetly, but interrupted him before he could answer. "Ah, Hermione! Your butterbeers," Madam Rosmerta called, and Draco looked behind him to see Granger rushing up to pick up the beverages.

Draco watched Granger with a scowl as she pulled off her gloves just to pick the glasses up. "Thank you-" Granger told the woman, finally taking the time to look at Draco. " _You_!" Granger snarled, and Draco gladly scowled back in return.

 _"Mudblood-"_

 _"-ferret-"_

 _"-bitch-"_

 _"-bastard-"_

 _"-beaver-"_

 _"-dickhead-"_

"That should be _enough!"_ Madam Rosmerta exclaimed angrily, taking the drinks away from Granger who was about ready to throw them at Draco. "Until you two have figured out your feelings, outside should do it for you lot," The witch ordered, pointing to the door, giving them a threatening glare.

Granger gaped at Madam Rosmerta, whilst Draco snatched his bags from up off the ground, turned on his heel, and began to walk away.

After Hermione realized Madam Rosmerta was calling for reinforcements, Hermione practically flew out of there, pushing Malfoy out in front of her; though she failed miserably and ended up falling on top of him, fisting his shirt as tight as she could, as if holding on for her life, letting out a squeal as they hit the floor, rolling across the ground blanketed with snow, until they collided into an alley wall rather roughly.

Malfoy was on top of her; his head was somewhere where it wasn't supposed to be. There was a deafening scream that filled his eardrums, and he jumped off of her, and she remained on the ground, still screaming and squirming around in the snow, her cheeks stained crimson.

"RAPE!" She kept chanting, and Draco grabbed her from up off of the ground, and covered her mouth with his hand. "Get your mind out of the _sodding_ gutter, Granger," Draco told her in a harsh whisper. "Also, would you _stop_ it with the incessant licking, Granger, it's not flattering at all, considering you being a 'young lady' and all," He said this with a grimace as he finally removed his hand from her mouth, wiping the wet part of it on his pants.

"This is your fault, Malfoy! You got me in trouble-"

"Me?!" He raised his eyebrows, annoyed at her accusation. "Yes _you_!" She hissed, and Draco opened his mouth again to retort. "-you were the one who started it!" Malfoy interrupted, noticing Granger was pursing her lips now. "Don't get all immature with me, now-"

"Oy!"

Draco and Granger shot their heads around at the source of the voice at the same time. "We could hear your bickering from inside the bloody restaurant!" It was Weasley who was talking this time; Potter was right beside him. "Quit it the pair of you," Potter shook his head as he took Granger's arm, on behalf of her complaints and struggles to get out of his grasp.

"Let's just go- Hermione, _stop-"_ Weasley said as they took her away, Granger finally realizing that they were stronger than her, and she that had lost the fight quite a while ago.

Draco scowled once again as he gathered his bags that were laying forgotten on the ground. He made sure his robes were clean before leaving the alleyway.

Granger seriously wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** **Review please!**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**


	2. Full Of Desire

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I was super excited to write this for you guys! And just an FYI, this fiction is mostly gonna be out of Draco's perspective, if any of you were wondering.**

 **NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter, I own only the plot.**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 2: Full Of Desire**

 **.**

* * *

.

Draco only narrowly escaped yet another mistletoe encounter with Astoria Greengrass.

He'd curse that damn mistletoe to oblivion if he saw it again. He didn't even remember how he had gotten out of the horrid situation.

He shuddered as he entered the library, the thought soon leaving his mind.

Making his way to the farthest part of the library, he searched for something to read. Not many people were there, only because it was Christmas break and most people would probably be in their common rooms partying or something like that.

"Truly isn't productive at all, to be honest," Draco muttered to himself after he mused about his fellow peers drinking alcohol and practically blasting music as he pulled a book about a famous potion master. "But who am I to talk?" He added absentmindedly as he was skimming through the pages of the book.

"Talking to yourself now, are we?" Once Granger's voice filled his ears, his mood shriveled into ruins. Not that he was in a good mood in the first place.

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to me like that?" He whispered harshly, slowly turning around to face her. "I had no intention of an argument, Granger, so it would be just great if you weren't standing six feet away from me." He snarled in disgust and re-imagined her as if she was a piece of scum stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

He turned away from her and proceeded to skim through the pages of his book. He heard footsteps, and was glad to know that she had taken the hint.

"-is this better?" And when he turned to look, she was standing right beside him; her face was only some mere centimeters away from his. He didn't know how to react, he was focusing on counting how many freckles she had. But after he snapped out of his reverie, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away, putting the book back up on the shelf.

"Obviously not, Mudblood," He grumbled, shoving her slightly as he pushed past her.

Since when did Granger like to annoy him?

"Did you enjoy that snog with Bulstrode earlier?" Granger asked him as she reappeared beside him, a smirk evident on her face. "Whatever do you speak of?" Draco frowned as he walked into yet another isle full of books. "You don't remember? She transfigured into Romilda Vane just to kiss you under the mistletoe. Parkinson dared her." Granger explained, her smirk growing dangerously wider.

Draco was already searching for a garbage can to vomit in.

His puke was growing in his throat and he yearned to get it out. He took Granger's bag from her shoulder (to her protest) and let it all out.

 _"What the hell?!"_ She exclaimed, snatching her bag from his grasp and scowling in disgust at the sight she saw inside. " _I was only kidding!_ "

Draco was wiping his mouth when Granger began to yell at him, though soon after they were both banned from the library for the rest of the day.

Granger had left with, "you're an absolute nincompoop!" (not that he knew that word even existed), and she threw a dirty hex at him, which caused his feet to be glued to the floor. He stood there, blinking after her, not even bothering to call for help when he recalled he had a wand of his own.

After Draco had cast the counterspell, he began to make his way to the Slytherin common room to get ready for his patrol for the night.

.

* * *

.

He found himself inside that room once again.

It was just really strange; just the way the mirror looked, and the image of himself entering the library was still replaying over and over again. Draco couldn't understand the point of the mirror. He watched the mirror for several minutes, hoping something interesting would happen. But nothing ever did. And it just angered him to no end. Did it have a purpose? Was he supposed to do something with it?

Draco was about ready to get up and leave when he noticed something on the mirror. The door he opened to enter the library read: ' _Full Of Desire_.'

Was that the purpose of the mirror? Was the library what he desired?

But it couldn't make much sense, he definitely didn't desire a sodding library. The only person he'd expect to desire a library was Granger.

 _This entire situation sounds ridiculous really, 'desiring a library?' Pft._

Draco mused about this as he exited the room, and made his way back to the Slytherin common room, not finding much sense in patrolling the last two floors, for he knew that no one would be messing around up there besides Peeves.

Draco passed the library on his way to his common room and considered entering, but he decided not to in the end.

He was just being paranoid.

.

* * *

.

And he told Blaise about it.

The reason being that Blaise was his best mate, he could trust him and his advice.

"You realize I don't believe any of this, right-" Blaise rolled his eyes, and Draco scowled. "Shut your mouth. Now tell me, what do you think about the mirror?" Draco inquired eagerly, and Blaise was staring at him as if he had ten heads. "I mean, from what you're telling me the only thing I can tell you is that you desire a library. . I mean I suppose that's normal-"

"If you're telling me that desiring a bloody library is normal then I honestly don't know the definition of insanity." Draco interrupted sharply, and Blaise huffed. "You interrupt _way_ too much, Malfoy," Blaise told him, and Draco scowled deeper.

"Now let me finish. . . As i way saying, I'd say that's normal _for Granger_ , not for you," Blaise finished, and Draco blinked.

"Oh" He said in a quiet voice. "So basically you're saying I need an asylum then?-"

"I swear to Merlin you're insufferable," Blaise rubbed his temples. "You over think things a lot," Blaise shook his head before continuing. "What i'm saying is that the mirror means nothing important. It's probably cursed or something, you should stay away from it."

"Whatever," Draco shrugged.

"I'll see you in Potions."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2! I decided to be generous and upload the second chapter because I already had it finished. Next chapter might be uploaded this week, and if not, then it'll be up probably by next Sunday.**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**


	3. No Date To The Ball

**A/N: And here's chapter 3! Hope y'all had a good week. Enjoy the chapter lovelies**

 **Sorry for the wait, btw.**

 **NOTE: I own nothing but the plot. RR!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 3: No Date To The Ball**

 **.**

* * *

.

Christmas was only a day away and Draco (to his utter dismay) still had no date to the ball.

Pansy Parkinson was going with some other crackhead like herself, Daphne Greengrass was going with Zabini, and Draco was left with no other alternative (lest you counted Astoria Greengrass- Daphne's nightmare of a sister- but she really wasn't an option for Draco).

He was beginning to doubt himself; since when does a Malfoy ever _not_ get what they want?

Draco scowled as he was thinking about this, he was stabbing his fork into his plate. Daphne was staring at him as if what he was doing was an insult to her. "Draco, eat your supper. Whatever you're thinking about is probably get you angry, and I kinda wanted to eat in peace so. . Yeah, just eat your food." Daphne told him uneasily. Draco set his fork down and moved his stare towards Daphne, glowering at her.

She raised her eyebrows and seemed to have take the hint, because she looked away immediately.

"Oy! What's your issue?" Pansy inquired as she slid herself in between Draco and Daphne, noticing his deadly glare directed at Daphne. "He's all butthurt because he can't find a date to the ball tomorrow." Blaise interjected, waving his spoon at Pansy while he spoke for emphasis.

"I heard Granger hasn't got a date either. Makes sense anyway, who'd want to spend their holiday with _her_?"

"Uhm, Pansy, have you seen the way she looks nowadays? I'd kill to lay her down in bed-" Blaise interrupted again, taking his sausage in his mouth and wiggling his eyebrows in a suggesting manor in which made Draco laugh. Daphne and Pansy both slapped him at the back of his head.

"Hey! I was joking!" Blaise exclaimed, nursing the back of his head. Pansy rolled her eyes and looked back over at Draco.

"And why are you bringing Granger into this conversation?" Draco asked her, and Pansy shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose you could ask her-"

"Are you mad?!"

"Merlin, chill out-"

"Ask _her_ out? Pftt, as if, Parkinson. Who knows how she'd react!"

"Probably punch you in the nose like she did third year-"

"We don't talk about that-"

"Will you both shut the hell up?" Daphne scoffed, and the both of them closed their mouths at once.

"If you would've let me finish, _Draco_ ," Pansy paused and cleared her throat. "I was going to say you could ask her if she was going to take one of those books she hoards as her date. And now it's not quite funny as it would've been before you interrupted me." Pansy huffed after she said this, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. . So why'd you get all defensive, Draco?" Blaise asked him, and Draco choked on his piece of toast he had been chewing on. "Just the idea of stooping that low makes me want to puke," Draco pursed his lips and glared at Blaise for the accusation.

The three of Draco's friends all exchanged skeptical glances which went unnoticed by Draco.

"If you'd excuse me, I'm going to the loo." Draco told them, and they nodded in understanding. And so Draco left them alone, making his way out of the Great Hall.

 _With Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne. . ._

"What are the odds Draco is having an affair with Granger?" Blaise asked no one in particular, but Daphne made sure to respond. "Whatever do you speak of?" Said Daphne, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Granger just got up right after Draco did. . See?" Blaise gestured at Granger, who appeared as if she was going after Draco. Pansy laughed at this.

"Blaise, that means nothing," Daphne rolled her eyes.

"They went at it the other day in Hogsmeade- did you see?-" Pansy whispered to Blaise who nodded eagerly. "Oh yes I remember that! Must be trouble in paradise. ."

"I can't deal with you lot today," Daphne shook her head as she stood from her spot on the bench and left the two to gossip.

.

* * *

.

Draco was bored.

With no one to celebrate Christmas Eve with (for he would've, _if he wasn't angry with Blaise and Pansy and Daphne, that is_ ), he had no one to enjoy it with. And so, he was in the library, leaning back in his chair, his feet were kicked up on the table, his book in his lap.

He was considering returning the dress robes he had purchased some few days ago, considering there was no point in keeping them as Draco still hadn't found a date to the ball. He wasted his precious money on something he wasn't going to wear, so he didn't see the point in keeping them.

Suddenly, Draco heard the voice Madam Pince, "The library is now closed Miss Granger, so get out of here before I ban you from here for the rest of the week. Shoo!" And then he heard rapid shuffling. An evil smirk arrived to Draco's lips, his pupils dilated menacingly as an idea crossed his mind.

He rushed out of the library, hurriedly searching for the familiar bunch of unruly brown twists of hair, spotting the damsel in distress quite easily as she was checking her

And he found her right outside of the library, panting heavily as if her life depended on it. Draco rolled his eyes as he waited a few seconds before approaching her.

"Hello Granger," Draco greeted in a drawl, and he watched her as she jumped almost a mile into the air from startle. "Oh, it's only you," She said this in a bored voice, starting to walk away.

"Oy! I'm not finished!" He called after her as he regained his spot next to her. Granger scowled as she realized this. "So I've been told you haven't got a date to the ball? I expected as much," Draco laughed evilly, and Granger widened her eyes in horror. "How've you gotten that information?-" She hissed, and Draco shrugged, his smirk still evident on his face.

"Suck my left toe, Malfoy," She muttered to herself, though Malfoy pretended to not hear it.

"And who are you going with? Astoria I suspect?" Granger grumbled as the two turned a corner. "What just came out of your mouth? She _wishes_ she was going with me," Draco scoffed. "Then who is the terribly unfortunate girl?" Granger asked Draco, which made him glare at her.

Draco didn't respond.

"Have you even gotten a date?" She halted then, stopping to stare a him with wide eyes, her lips tugging upwards after she noted his continuous silence that followed her inquiry. Draco opened his mouth to retort, repulsed at that accusation; he felt color rushing up to his cheeks. "Stop it with this nonsense! I've got a myself a brilliant date, unlike _you._ " Draco spat at her, and Hermione instinctively raised her hands in surrender. "Right. It's apparently illegal to assume, I'm sorry Malfoy, that must've slipped my mind." Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms, her smirk not leaving her lips.

"You're insufferable."

"Alright, _okay_ , I'll stop. . You don't need to get all touchy about it!" Said Granger as she started to walk again, and Draco hurried after her. "So, who was that girl of yours you're taking to the dance tomorrow?" Granger inquired as they neared the entrance hall.

Draco frowned as he continued to say nothing.

"Are you sure about that ' _brilliant date_?'-"

"I'm taking no one, okay? _Happy?"_

And that was when she closed her mouth abruptly, almost as if the information was impossible to believe, staring at him star struck. She was lost in a daze as she gaped at him; resembling that of a fish opening and closing its mouth.

Then, she broke out into a fit of laughter, her expression triumphant.

Draco waited for it to end, muttering incoherently to himself.

And when it eventually did, Granger was staring at him curiously. "Why haven't you got a date?" She emitted a sigh, suddenly out of breath. "Well all of the girls I know have dates. Even Astoria; that whore," He sneered when he said the last part.

"Seems like we're in the same boat."

And it was quiet for several moments.

Draco looked at her out our the corner of his eye, and knew he would instantly regret doing what he was about to do, his fingers subconsciously crossing together as he awaited his fate.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

* * *

.

 **A/N:** **I know the chapter isn't that lengthy, but I wanted to be evil and put you guys on a cliffhanger, so. .** **please review! It's highly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have done so already.**

 **~h3lpm3now**


	4. Revenge On Weasley

**A/N: And here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy ❤**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **NOTE: I own only the plot~ R &R!**

 **!Swearing Ahead!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 4: Revenge On Weasley**

 **.**

* * *

.

Draco didn't know why he said it.

Before he could blink, the words were already out of his mouth.

And he was standing there with Granger; as stiff as cardboard. She seemed as if she was going through a state of shock ( **a/n: hermione. exe has stopped working lol** ), and was trying to process what he had just asked her.

He was blinking repetitively, hoping whatever her response would be was a no. He was crossing his fingers hopefully, when Granger finally emitted some sort of sound.

"Mmf!"

And suddenly she made a movement suggesting dizziness, and she stumbled but hurriedly regained balance, and her face was the color of Weasley's hair. "Did you? . . The ball. . With you? . ." Granger trailed off, and Draco almost thought she had been hit in the head right at that moment. Wasn't that he had just asked her?

But he didn't have much of a say in this; he was the one who had caused her current condition.

"I suppose, it's what I asked you," He raised his chin in the air with a smirk, choosing to be the smug person in this situation. Granger had her chance to tell the whole entire school about his mistake, but Draco decided he'd take that away from her.

Her expression suddenly shifted into a scowl, and she straightened her posture. "This is one of your schemes," She wagged her finger at Draco, and rounded in on him while he widened his eyes. "No! That's not. . Shit-"

"Watch your mouth when you're around me," She scoffed and began to walk again, mumbling to herself. "You can't just boss me around, I'm not five years old," He mirrored her expression; scowling deeply. "Doesn't matter your age, Malfoy, though I do secretly agree that you're actually five."

She let out a laugh.

" _Ha, ha_ ," He rolled his eyes after seeing the grin on her face.

"I'm being serious, Granger."

He found himself watching her mouth, waiting for her to speak. Her mouth shifted, and she was biting her lip now. "You're not worried about the talk that'll start?" She said at last, and Draco suddenly realized this. But then he recalled something.

"Aren't you having some trouble with Weasley lately?" He inquired, and she raised an eyebrow. "Yes. . not that is any of your business. . but why do you ask?"

"You could get revenge."

She stared at him with wide eyes, and Draco opened his mouth to explain. "Think about it this way, just imagine the look on his face when he realizes he lost to someone like me," Draco said this with a twinkling smile, and he flexed his muscles.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but considered his reasoning.

On the good side, if she went with him, Ron would definitely be jealous. On the bad side, her friends might disown her and the whole school would hate her for going out with Malfoy. So, Hermione stared at Draco in consideration, and finally made her decision.

She stuck out her hand and offered it to him. "You've got yourself a deal."

.

* * *

.

He stared critically at himself in his mirror. He was clad in his magenta silk robes, a pair of pointy dress shoes, and his hair was parted in the middle, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Blaise came out from the bathroom and slightly pushed Draco aside, admiring the way he looked. Draco slapped Blaise by the backside of his head and walked away, taking his wand from off of his nightstand and pocketed it.

"I didn't think you'd be confident enough to go to the dance without a date, Draco," Blaise laughed, and straightened his tie. "For your information, _Blaise_ , I do happen to have a date." Draco responded smugly, moving to exit the room. "Oh really? Who?" Blaise arched his eyebrow, and Draco halted.

"You'll see."

And with that said, Draco left Blaise alone.

Draco was nearing the marble staircase, and he awaited for Granger's presence. He saw Potter hand in hand with the she-weasel, and soon came the brother with Lavender Brown (not much of a surprise). The four of them eyed Draco with a curious stare, wondering why he was waiting right by the staircase where only Gryffindors came from.

He merely shrugged at them, shooting them an icy glare in which they all gladly returned.

Just when Draco thought Granger wasn't coming, he glanced up at the top of the staircase, and there she was, dressed in a skin-tight dress, only a shade lighter than his robes. The dress hugged her curves, and you could only see a bit of her cleavage. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in bouncy curls.

He stared at her in awe, and looked at her in a way he had never before.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

And by the time she was standing beside him, suddenly flushed and embarrassed by the way he was staring at her. "Everyone's staring at you," She told him, and Draco finally broke his stare away from her and took the time to look around the entrance hall. Indeed, everyone was staring at them. But he knew they weren't staring at him, but at Granger.

But Draco said nothing, only took her arm, and waiting in the long line to enter the Great Hall.

Everyone was now whispering among themselves, only one person was still staring at them now.

Weasley.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: Yep, I apologize for the really short chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be REALLY interesting though, trust me when I say that. .**

 **So stay tuned, lol.**

 **Love you lovelies because you're just that lovely to love ❤**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**

 **P.S.**

 **I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by this coming Sunday, or next Tuesday, mkay.**

 **Peace ✌**


	5. Just Because Of Pansy

**A/N: I decided I would mix this chapter with a song since they're at a ball and everything, you know :) I decided to be cliche and use "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey (duh y'all should know my queen).**

 **I don't own the song or Harry Potter. I own only the plot!**

 **P.S.**

 **Slightly triggering language ahead.**

 **R &R!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 5: Just Because Of Pansy**

 **.**

* * *

.

Draco offered his hand to her, and she looked him straight into his eyes, the shimmery light from the Christmas decorations caught her eyes, and he felt words leave his mind.

He wasn't supposed to be imaging her as the girl he fancied, she was supposed to be the ugly beaver know-it-all. He rolled his eyes as he thought about this, and shook his hand with urgency, almost as if demanding her to grab it. And she did, breaking her stare away from his face.

He smirked as he glanced back at Weasley who had steam blowing out both of his ears. Weasley sneered dangerously, and Draco almost considered himself proud of how intense it was. But Draco shook his head and proceeded to lead Granger into the Great Hall after all the other students.

The usual tables they ate at for meals during the day were vacant, only replaced with an outstanding buffet table, and someone nearly knocked Granger over after rushing over to the table full of food.

Draco realized it was Weasley, and he rolled his eyes once again.

Music started to play, a feminine voice began to sing.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

He noticed the couples going out to the dance floor, and suddenly noticed the light snow that began to fall from the ceiling, which definitely set the mood for winter. He looked down at Granger, and saw that she was looking at Lavender who was trying to get Weasley to go with her and dance, but it appeared as if he was refusing; only kept filling his plate with food.

Draco scoffed as he took Granger's elbow and moved her over to the tables filled with food.

He grabbed himself and Granger a plate, and began to get some food.

Granger had paled tremendously; she only followed Draco around, and left her empty plate next to the chocolate fountain in which Weasley was helping himself to.

When Draco had sat down, Granger still looked uncomfortable. That was when Draco realized she had no plate of food in front of her. "Granger what happened?-"

"Let's go dance!" She interjected abruptly, snatching Draco's arm, and threw his fork onto the floor. She dragged him over to the dance floor, and took his hands, and she forced them onto her waist.

"You know how to dance?" She exclaimed at him over the loud music.

"Of course I do, who do you think I am?-"

"Good. Follow my lead."

And so Hermione broke free from his hands which were still on her waist, and then she spun herself around in rapid circles, and he went to grab her waist and picked her up, before setting her back down and then she broke into another graceful spin.

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

So this went on, until they were interrupted only a second later.

"Ahem," It was Daphne and Pansy, they were staring at Draco with mocking grins. Draco stopped dead, pushing Granger back into a couple who immediately went to help her since she had fell awfully hard onto the floor.

"That is no way to treat your date!" Pansy accused angrily, hurriedly helping Granger onto her feet. "I've got no idea what you're speaking about," Draco raised his nose in the air, and looked away from them.

Daphne and Pansy exchanged glances and they both rolled their eyes in the way Draco had done earlier. "Just thought we'd save you from ruining your reputation," Pansy whispered this in his ear while Daphne distracted Granger. "Whatever do you mean?" Draco inquired, staring at her skeptically.

"I know what you're doing, you're only helping her," Pansy told him, and he raised his eyebrows. "How?-"

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas_

"I'll be the one asking the questions here," She told him sharply, and Draco scowled immensely. "Anyways, if you really want to help her; I'd suggest that you snog her in front of Weasley. And I mean, _right_ in front of him. Like by the buffet table or something," Said Pansy with a wink.

Draco looked over at Granger who's gaze kept leaning over to Weasley who was eating food at his table with Lavender. "I don't know about this, Parkinson. ." Draco said this uneasily. Pansy spat her water out, and Draco moved out of the way just in time. "I know that didn't just come out of your mouth," Pansy barked at him, and Draco winced. "Don't be a pussy; suck it up and do it. It's only for the benefit of Granger."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Stop it with the questions, Malfoy. Let me know when you're going to do it." And with that, Pansy walked away from him without letting him respond; and she clutched Daphne's arm, smiled at Granger, and dragged Daphne away.

.

* * *

 _._

 ** _With Pansy and Daphne. ._**

"Is he going to do it?" Daphne inquired, and Pansy shrugged. "I hope he will. He honestly needs to find someone; even if it is someone like Granger, because I can't deal one more day with him boasting about one night stands with the girls here; he always complains that none of them have orgasms. It's disgusting that he talks about girls that way, they probably don't have climaxes because his dick is way too small." Pansy laughed when she said the last part.

"You've seen him naked before?" Daphne widened her eyes.

"'Course I have. You're telling me you haven't? I thought the way you two became friends was because you shagged each other every Saturday, from what Blaise told me."

Daphne's cheeks stained crimson.

.

* * *

.

Draco regained his spot next to Granger.

"Sorry I pushed you, I panicked,"

"Doesn't matter." She said this as she began to walk back to the buffet table. "Oh so now you're hungry?" Draco mumbled this to himself. _"Whatever Malfoy!"_ She called from in front of him, and he mentally noted to be more quiet when he wanted to keep something to himself next time.

And Draco realized that Weasley was once again over where the fried chicken was, and Granger was getting some salad on her plate which was only a few feet away from where Weasley was.

Draco grabbed Granger out of instinct, and didn't give her any time to be prepared for what was about to happen; he simply planted his lips on hers, and kissed her. She seemed to be in a moment of shock at that moment; almost seemed to resist what he was doing, but she dropped her glass plate which broke, and she slipped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer, kissing him back.

And Draco opened one of his eyes, and looked around to see Weasley's expression.

But before he could, there was a sudden force applied to his nose, and then it began to hurt terribly.

There was blood dripping down onto his lips, and down his chin.

When Draco looked up to see who the culprit was, Weasley was standing there, steam still coming out from both of his ears.

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby._

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: Yup! I just love these cliffhangers! Next chappie should be up sometime next week!**

 **Sorry for the shortness again, btw.**

 **Review please!**

 **Love you lovelies because you're just that lovely to love ❤**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**

 **P.S.**

 **still listening to bts**


	6. The Piece Of Chocolate

**A/N: And here is Chapter 6 for you all (finally)! Hope you enjoy**

 **NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter! R &R please!**

 **Thank you to these people who have reviewed so far:**

 **PrincessZeldaxx: Okay, I will! Thanks for sharing your opinion **

**Coffee and sugar addict: Sorry I didn't respond to you sooner! Thanks for your review =) **

**I apologize for the super long wait, btw! I usually upload sooner, I suddenly was busy with my after school activities, and I needed to work hard for the math test I had to get a decent grade because I'm honestly a menace at mathematics, unfortunately. But this week I have the the whole week off for Thanksgiving. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving as well I hope you understand my struggles, no please enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL THEMES, SO I ADVISE YOU TO CLICK OFF IF THESE TYPE OF THINGS DISCOMFORT YOU. THANK YOU, AND YOU MAY NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**_

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 6: The Piece Of Chocolate**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Mr. Weasley! That is no way to behave in Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she rushed to Draco's aid.

"Ms. Granger, please assist Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary, please. I'll deal with Mr. Weasley for now. ." McGonagall trailed off, handing Draco a napkin to prevent the blood from coming out of his nose.

Draco took it gratefully, and Granger helped him to stand. Granger led him through the crowd, glaring at anyone who laughed at Draco. And before they walked past Pansy and Daphne; Pansy offered Draco a high five, but he simply shot her an icy stare before finally exiting the Great Hall.

"Are you alright? Ron seemed to put a lot of effort into his punch. ." Granger told him in a quiet voice, and Draco rolled his eyes. "I took quite the blow, Granger, I think I know how hard he hit me," Draco drawled, and Granger hit him by the back of his head, and he dropped the napkin he was using to block his blood. Granger hurriedly went to grab the cloth again, and she shoved it back onto his nose before any blood could escape. "Thanks for nothing," He scoffed as he proceed to walk ahead of her.

"What's with the salty attitude? First you ask me to the ball, then you kiss me, and now you're being insufferable all over again. What are you playing at?" She exclaimed at him, and he halted abruptly. "Listen Granger; firstly, I never meant to ask you out to this stupid dance, second, I only kissed you to see how Weasley would react. Me being insufferable seems self explanatory, considering I've been punched by the person I hate. Couldn't my day get any better than that?" Draco said angrily, glaring at her all the while. Granger simply stared at him, not bothering to say anything.

Draco huffed, and started to walk in the direction of the infirmary again, and Granger followed cautiously, regaining her spot next to him again. "I shouldn't have been the one saying sorry in this situation, but I guess someone has to," She said this without looking at him.

"Therefore, I'm sorry."

Draco looked at her from out of the corner of his eye, she was looking up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like responding, so he kept his silence.

And when they finally got to the infirmary, Granger offered to walk him inside, but he had declined, telling her that he'd be better off on his own.

"Well, I've got to admit, this night wasn't as bad as I imagined," Granger chuckled quietly to herself. "For you, maybe. You know how humiliating it is when your punched in the face by your enemy? Everyone was laughing at me, anyway. Just because of Pansy." He mumbled the last part.

"What does Pansy have to do with any of this?" Granger inquired curiously. "She was the one who told me to kiss you in front of Weasley." Draco replied, and Granger blinked.

"Oh."

"What?" Draco asked her, wondering why she had such a sudden change of attitude. "Nothing. Just go inside and see Madam Promfrey so she can fix your nose or whatever." Granger told him, and he nodded, before turning away.

"Wait, one more thing," She strolled over to him and handed him a piece of parchment. "I'll see you later, Malfoy."

And so she walked off, leaving Draco to open the piece of crumbled parchment.

" _Does the punch bring you dejá vú_?"

Draco laughed, and finally walked inside the infirmary.

.

* * *

.

And the encounter between Draco and Granger had been left forgotten. Draco barely gave Granger the time of day as he walked past her in the halls. They occasionally had to work together in some classes, but neither recalled the incident at the ball.

Once in a while, Blaise or Pansy would bring it up and tease Draco for it, only resulting in the both of them earning a spot in the Hospital Wing, and Draco landing in detention with McGonagall.

It wasn't pleasant at all.

Draco was lounging in the library once again, like he always did, simply bored out of his mind. You could say he was hiding from Astoria (again) who needed some "boy advice" for she had gotten annoyed with the continuous rejection from Draco, so she had moved onto Potter (out of all bloody people), though she wouldn't take the hint when the Weaslette girl had cast the Bat-Boogey hex on her when Astoria had tackled Potter after a Quidditch Match. Draco laughed out loud after he remembered this accident, and soon noticed that Madam Pince was standing nearby, shooting a glare his direction.

He quickly looked away, and removed his legs from off of the table, and straightened up in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

Gathering his belongings, Draco moved away from the area he was at, feeling suddenly disturbed by the encounter with Madam Pince. So he merely resumed his search for an empty table, which seemed slightly difficult since everyone seemed to be occupying a table.

Draco sighed as he realized the only table with only a small amount of people at it, was the one Granger and some other Hufflepuff he didn't know the name of.

He sat a few chairs away from Granger and the Hufflepuff, pulling out his Arithmancy homework, and his box of chocolates his mother had sent him a few days ago.

And soon enough, Granger looked up from the book she was reading and seemed to realize Draco was sat only a few feet away. "May I ask why you think you are allowed to sit at the same table as me?" Granger hissed to him, and Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger, you don't own this table. And anyways, there's no where else to sit, so. ." Draco trailed off, whilst Granger huffed. "Fine. I'll be leaving then," She told him with a cold tone, and Draco smirked as he watched her walk away.

He watched the way her hips swayed, and he felt his face get hot as he noticed the shortness of her skirt. Why had his mood changed so suddenly? Her dress shirt seemed almost see-through he could see the outline of her bra.

He noticed the chocolate he had been munching on, and then looked down to his crotch, and the tip of his groin was poking upwards.

Draco swore under his breath and spat out the chocolate he had remaining in his mouth and threw the wrapper onto the floor and gathered his things once again, hurrying out of the library.

He was sweating, he couldn't be seen like this. And he saw Granger ahead of him, and suddenly felt the urge to go after her. As much as he resisted, his body led him to her, and he felt his member start to bulge.

She was walking in the direction of the loo, and Draco whimpered to himself as he tried to stop himself, not happy with what was happening. He left his things on the floor in the bathroom just as Granger entered a stall.

He waited beside her stall, and when he heard the toilet flush, he apologized to her mentally, and reached out to grab her, throwing her onto the wall. "Malfoy? What the hell do you think you're doing in here?! This is the girl's restroom-"

And he forced himself onto her, shutting her up as he kissed her passionately. He cursed the chocolates his mother had sent him; he knew she did this on purpose.

She had been suggesting he got engaged soon, follow in her footsteps, she told him, for she had married Draco's father right after she graduated Hogwarts.

Draco shivered, he definitely was not enjoying what was happening between him and Granger.

And he was even more angered and disturbed when Granger started to kiss him back. His hands were untucking Granger's shirt from her skirt, and Granger was unbuttoning his shirt.

And when he moved away to take a breath, Granger was staring at him with a mad expression, and held up a finger at him. "Wake up, Malfoy! You're drooling on my precious books!"

And he blinked, finding himself in the library, his head resting on a book, the piece of chocolate still in his hand.

"Do not come back for the rest of the day! Shoo!" Madam Pince barked at him, and he hurriedly placed his belongings into his bag and rushed off, flinging the piece of chocolate out of his sight.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: I know, that was quite a weird chapter. I had someone suggest this to me in my Private Messaging, but they want their name unknown. Thanks for the suggestion though!**

 **Hopefully this wasn't too extreme, this is only how I explain how Draco begins to have his little obsession and confusion with Hermione.**

 **Next chapter Draco visits the Mirror Of Erised again! Muhahaha~**

 **Love you lovelies because you're just that lovely to love**

 **~h3lpm3now**


	7. Stuck In A Pickle

**A/N: Okay, I really have no excuse for this one.. Sorry, lol. I apologize for the not-so-long-wait (sarcasm) for this chapter. I was honestly freaking about this project that was due this past Wednesday, and I was dreading to present it, but I survived nevertheless. Basically, that was it. I got a good grade on it, on the bright side!**

 **Are you lovelies excited for Christmas? I am! My birthday is on December 4th (3 days from now, I'm writing this on December 1st)! Send me your appreciation by reviewing (lol)!**

 **NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter! R &R, please!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 7: Stuck In A Pickle**

 **.**

* * *

.

Draco was currently in Potions class, barely able to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

The smell of vanilla was surrounding his nose, and he felt like sneezing. He knew where this dreaded smell was coming from; it was Granger.

Merlin curse the person who created shampoo. As well as perfume, for that matter.

If someone knew how much he wanted to stretch his hand out to touch her hair; to realize how unsatisfying it would feel in his hands; that would be great for him. Ever since that goddamn chocolate accident, he had this sudden obsession with Granger.

He would always end up moving his stare to her in the classes he had with her; and even as much as he resisted, he would lean forward and maybe take a sniff or two to see if she ever had a different type of shampoo or perfume. For the majority of the time, she had different scents.

Draco hated to admit this, it was especially embarrassing even if he was the only one who knew that he did these sort of things. He scowled as he mentally slapped himself.

He was suddenly brought out of his trance when someone kicked him in the leg (the culprit was Daphne), he had been staring at the back of Granger's head. "Draco, m'boy, you were getting quite pale. Is everything alright?" Professor Slughorn inquired curiously, and Draco turned his head away from Granger, and was now staring at the teacher.

"I'm fine," He replied slowly, and the teacher watched Draco skeptically, before resuming the lesson. Draco had resorted to doodling in his notebook now.

He drew a stack of books, and a love potion on top of the books, grimacing as he noticed how terrible his drawing skills were.

But Draco had been grateful when the bell indicating classes were over for the week rang. He sighed in relief, and gathered his things, and began to speed walk put of the classroom.

Daphne was sure to hurry after him, Draco was walking in the direction of the library. Soon Daphne slowed to a stop when he entered the library in a rush. Daphne stared at the spot her friend had just been standing, suddenly suspicious.

Was this where he had been disappearing to after all this time? And to think Blaise and Pansy had though he was hooking up with random girls to make Granger "jealous" or something along those lines.

And Daphne used to spend pretty much every day with Draco over the past five years, she knew where he was 24/7, before he hadn't become so distant. Now, Daphne barely knew what classes he went to, and what time he went to bed. They weren't as close as they had been.

But he had been in such an obvious hangout spot this entire time? She arched an eyebrow, wondering why Draco would hang out in such a place; Draco was quite the intelligent type, but you wouldn't see him going to the library day after day after day.

So was it true what Blaise and Pansy theorized about a relationship between Draco and Granger? Were Granger and Draco actually in a secret relationship? Were they meeting up in the library where they thought people wouldn't find them?

Daphne was hesitant at first, but she slowly approached the entrance to the library and entered cautiously. She suddenly spotted Draco's tall figure as he disappeared behind an isle of books about famous wandmakers. She almost tip-toed as she neared the isle Draco had went into. She peered around the shelf full of textbooks, and saw Draco sitting at a table in the corner, simply flipping through a book.

Daphne squinted and tilted her head to see if she could identify the title of the book.

 _'Love: How Does It Feel?'_

She almost felt like laughing out loud.

This started to make sense; she had noticed the occasional stares at Granger during Arithmancy and Potions class, and the way he inhaled sharply whenever she walked by, the way his shoulders became stiff when Granger talked to him. Daphne finally allowed herself to laugh, and when she realized Draco was looking around out of startle, she hid behind the shelf of books again, and began to leave the library, having all the information she needed.

.

* * *

 _._

 _(Draco's P.O.V)_

I was in a sudden pickle.

Actually no- let me rephrase that- I'm _always_ in a bloody pickle.

"Why do you say that, Draco?" You may ask. Oh boy, well let me just tell you something. So, basically, I found this book some girl in my house had left on the Common Room table about love. Of course, I made sure no one saw me take it, I'm not that naive, geez.

I regretted ever taking it, because I feel very cheesy reading this, and ashamed. I couldn't.. _love_ Granger. I knew this obsession with Granger would pass, like it always did with any other girl. Not that I've ever actually loved someone before; people may say I'm too young to understand what love is.

But did I fancy Granger?

It has to be something like that, I can't have just developed a habit of smelling a girl's hair daily, and staring at her in class for no absolute reason. Why did the Gods treat me this way? Did I deserve to have fallen for such an unworthy woman? Have I been too forward with this whole situation?

I bit my lip as I opened the book to the first page.

 _'Do you think you've found the perfect soulmate for you? Does your stomach always flutter when that person is near you? Do you feel like you're flying whenever they're around? Does your heart ever skip beat when you see them walk by? Well, that basically concludes your huge fat crush that you have for them!'_

And there was the answer I didn't want to see.

Even though I knew this was coming; I still didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to like Granger. I didn't want to admit I fancied her. I felt like throwing the book across the room. Maybe even tear out a few pieces after that.

I flinched slightly when I heard a giggle, I shot my head around to see where the source of the laugh had come from. I could've sworn I had seen a flash of a blond set of hair, but when I rubbed my eyes, it had disappeared. I shook my head at my paranoia, and shut the book, slipping it back into my bag.

I made my way out of the library now, a sudden feeling of drowsiness had taken over my body.

.

* * *

.

"You're lying-"

"This is bullshit-"

"Let me talk, Christ-"

"Do you have the book?! Let me see it-"

"Wait, is he still at the library?-"

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME SPEAK I WOULD BE ABLE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!" Daphne exclaimed, and the two teenagers stared at Daphne in silence, hugging each other after they had jumped into each other's arms from being frightened.

"Thank you," Daphne paused, and both Blaise and Pansy scooted away from each other, still recovering from Daphne's outburst. "Now, I don't have the book, but if I get the chance, I could always check his bag, and he was still at the library when I left him-"

This time, instead of being interrupted by Blaise or Pansy, it was Draco.

"What are you three talking about?" His voice echoed through their ears, Blaise had jumped off from his seat from couch and ran around the room in a circle (to Draco's pure amusement), Pansy had jumped almost a mile into the air, and Daphne merely looked nervous, and sweat was running down her neck.

"Uh, we were talking about how much Slughorn had given us for homework," Daphne answered with a nervous laugh, and Blaise and Pansy nodded hurriedly when Draco looked at them for reassurance.

"He didn't give us as much as he usually does, but yeah, it's still a pain in the ass," Draco said with his infamous sneer, and collapsed onto the couch next to Daphne, and stretched his legs out, placing them onto the table.

"Yeah, uh, we're going to go finish it now, right Blaise, Pansy?" Daphne asked the other two, and Pansy nodded with an awkward smile (very unusual for a girl like her), and Blaise furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"We are?-"

Daphne kicked him under the table, though this went unnoticed by Draco.

"Yes! Let's go, shall we?" Daphne grabbed them by their elbows, and bade Draco goodbye before he could say anything about it. And Draco watched them go curiously, wondering why they were acting so strange.

.

* * *

.

And it was nighttime, this time on Tuesday, a few days had gone by now.

He was thinking about Granger again, he recalled her name after he had checked the library. And just as he was walking down a corridor, unaware of where he was, once again, he had found _that_ room.

The one with the mirror.

He saw the mirror in the corner, it hadn't been moved since the last time he saw it. He approached it, and observed it. He realized he wasn't entering the library anymore; he was now hand-in-hand with Granger, she was resting her head on his shoulder, smiling up at him.

And he shifted his head to the right, it looked like he was resting his head against hers now. He frowned as he looked away from the mirror, his mood now at an all-time low.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: Well, there's that. Hopefully you liked it, and I apologize for the wait again!**

 **Love you lovelies because you're just that lovely to love ❤**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**

 **P.S**

 **Don't know when I'll be able to update, I wouldn't expect it to be soon, unfortunately.**


	8. The Notebook

**A/N: Jesus Mother Of Christ, I have been gone for almost a month now.. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, my only excuse is that school has been such a fricking pain in the ass.. But I have these two coming weeks off for the holidays. Speaking of holidays, Merry Christmas everyone! Hopefully you guys have an awesome Christmas, I love all of you lovelies ?**

 **NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter~ Please R &R!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 8: The Notebook**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _ **Did I fancy Granger?**_

 _ **It has to be something like that, I can't have just developed a habit of smelling a girl's hair daily, and staring at her in class for no absolute reason. Why did the Gods treat me this way? Did I deserve to have fallen for such an unworthy woman? Have I been too forward with all of this?**_

 _ **I bit my lip as I opened the book to the first page.**_

 **'Do you think you've found the perfect soulmate for you? Does your stomach always flutter when that person is around? Do you feel like you're flying whenever they're around? Does your heart ever skip beat when you see them walk by? Well, that basically concludes your huge crush you have for that exact person!'**

 ** _And there was the answer I didn't want to see._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

(Draco's P.O.V)

I should've given up on Granger a long time ago.

But I couldn't do that after all what had happened between us in the past few months. I was getting tired of resisting the urge to just slam her against the wall and do what I've been wanting to do since I saw her in that dress at the Christmas Ball.

The way she glanced at me in the corridors and how she would offer me an occasional smile or scowl somehow just made my heart skip a beat.

I sounded like some love-sick twelve year old who just got their first crush. I knew I was lame enough, but was I as lame as I had anticipated?

Definitely not worthy for Granger.

What am I even saying- Granger doesn't deserve these feelings I have reserved for her. I don't deserve to feel confused or feel anything along the lines of 'love' towards Granger. I loathed myself for just falling for her so damn easily.

I can't even recall the moment when I realized I needed her in my life.

All I can really remember is how terribly I treated her in the years we've gone to school together. I always had that small feeling of regret ever since I had began to call her names or treat her unfairly. Even since the first moment I had glared at her.

So now I didn't know if she even felt the same about me. I doubted this though, I remember when I decided to help her get with Weasley at the ball in December. I couldn't possibly confess to her anytime soon because of her feelings for Weasley.

Also another reason to regret bullying her- I could've been her friend and known all about her love interests if I hadn't been so cruel to her.

I was still trying to figure out how I was going to be able to get any sort of chance with her, but the calculations weren't cooperating very well with me right now.

These thoughts were running through my mind whilst the familiar scent of vanilla was floating around my nose. It was even more annoying now because I had to deal with it almost every day now, because our professor had arranged that both Granger and I had to sit right beside each other.

I always had the worst luck nowadays.

"Oy, Malfoy, why've you stopped writing notes?" Granger's voice came as a surprise to me but I snapped my head back up from looking at my lap, now locking my eyes onto Granger's.

Indeed, I had stopped writing notes.

Notes about how to get Granger out of my head.

I quickly turned to the back of my notebook and began writing rapidly. Granger watched me with wide eyes as I almost had an exact replica of her notes in less than two minutes.

How did I do it? Well, I had read the Arithmancy book for our grade even before the spring holidays and I had memorized the majority of the book without much difficulty.

I taught myself to do such things sometime in sixth year when I stopped attending classes and not focusing on the lessons. So, basically, the Professors taught only out of the books without any sort of knowledge of their own subjects they taught.

I shrugged as I thought about this, and that was when the bell finally rang.

I hurried to gather my things and rushed out of the Arithmancy classroom without another word.

.

* * *

.

(Daphne's P.O.V)

I was beginning to notice Draco's odd behavior around us. He seemed to be avoiding us lately, and on the weekends of Hogsmeade visits, he wouldn't join us.

'Us' being myself, Blaise and Pansy. It wasn't the same without Draco. Draco would always be there to make us laugh. But instead he was off somewhere in his dormitory, probably hiding behind the curtains of his four-poster.

I could only assume he was stressed about the NEWTs coming up in a few months, but I knew Draco wasn't that much of a nerd to care. And if stressing about the exams was the case, I don't see the logic in worrying about it so soon.

But then there were other reasons that could make sense; like when I saw him reading that book about love. He could be avoiding something specific. Maybe he fancied someone associated with us. Was he embarrassed to admit that he liked someone?

Yes, we'd probably tease him for it, but we'll accept the person he fancies. It's only fair we treat him like this; he is our best friend anyway.

I was walking back to the Slytherin Common Room when I saw Draco not to far ahead of me, glancing around to see if anyone was watching him. I decided to follow him like I did a few weeks ago, and saw him going into an empty classroom, dropping something behind himself while doing so.

I waited a couple of seconds before I went to go and see what it was.

Peering inside the classroom, I made sure he couldn't see me, and I bent down and realized it was his notebook. It was open to the first page, and written in his neat handwriting was:

 _'Ways To Get Hermione Granger Off Of My Mind.'_

And below that title was a very lengthy list on "strategies" to distract his mind away from "the brunette with books" (what Draco's nickname was for her apparently).

To say the least, I wasn't very surprised.

From the way he had acted the night of the Christmas Ball, I knew there was something wrong with him. And I had learned to accept Granger after realizing she was a decent person who simply just wants to live her life and be a normal person.

But with Draco now involved in her life, I didn't see the nightmare of reality leaving her dreams anytime soon.

I will be praying for you, Hermione Granger.

.

* * *

.

(Draco's P.O.V)

I lost my notebook.

It was nowhere to be found in my dormitory, in any of my classrooms, or in my book bag.

I had a lot of questions that needed answers urgently.

Did someone steal the book? Was someone planning on using it for blackmail on me? What if the culprit returns it back to me with a curse on it that would end up killing me? Is the culprit going to show it to Granger?

I couldn't focus on trying to find my notebook at this point. With all these concerns weighing down my mind, out was impossible to concentrate. I was searching for it in my Common Room; in between the cracks of the sofas and arm chairs, in the book shelves, but to no avail.

I sighed dramatically as I fell back down onto an arm chair, running a trembling hand through my hair. Who knows where that book could be- it could even be in the clutch of Pieves.

I widened my eyes as this possibility crossed my mind, and I hurried to my feet to get ready to search for Pieves.

But then I felt a light tap on my shoulder making me flinch tremendously, I had fallen backwards from the shock. When I looked up, embarrassment had replaced my mood of worry.

It was Daphne, she was staring at me in what seemed like confusion and concern.

I laughed nervously as I cautiously jumped up onto my feet again. She was holding something inside her hand but I couldn't identify what it was. I smiled half-heartely as she continued to stare at me in a manner of worry.

"Goodmorning, Draco," She greeted slowly as she managed to crack a faint smile of her own. "No long time see." I didn't notice my mistake in my statement at first, and I was confused when I saw the look of worry return to Daphne's face.

"What?-"

"Long time no see," I repeated slowly this time, and Daphne waved dismissively. "Whatever.. So, erm.. How do I say this?.." She trailed off as she raised the hand with the object she was holding. "I found this outside of an empty classroom, and I was curious to see what it was, and.. I kind of opened it to see if the name of who it belonged to was inside, and I recognized your handwriting, so.."

My eyes were wide again as I snatched the notebook out of her hands and hid it behind my back. "Tell me you didn't read it," I hissed at her, and her eyes seemed to swim in guilt.

Her gaze moved to the floor, and she shifted her weight. "I'd be lying if I said that," She muttered simply, but I heard her clearly. I scoffed and almost felt ashamed as I began to walk away from her, not wanting to deal with this so soon.

I could feel her stare on my back as I slammed the door to the boys dormitory closed.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: I'll hopefully have the next chapter done by the end of the week or maybe the week after this week. Again, I'm sorry all of you had to wait so long for this chapter to be released, thank you to all of you lovelies who understand.**

 **Happy holidays!**

 **Love you lovelies because you're just that lovely to love**

 **~h3lpm3now**


	9. The Secret Revealed

**A/N: I didn't make you wait that long this time! You're welcome ~**

 **I'm planning on ending the story soon.. I might only make it 12 chapters.. I dunno, let me know? Give me suggestions for future chapters and then maybe I'll make this fiction longer..**

 **NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter! Please R &R!**

 **!Swearing Ahead!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 9: The Secret Revealed**

 **.**

* * *

.

(Daphne's P.O.V)

I had many thoughts running through my mind as I counted off the miniscule amount of options I could do next.

I was still standing dumbfounded in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, positive that I had just lost one of my best friends because he had a fetish of writing about how to get Granger off his mind.

Now that I thought about it, it was quite ridiculous considering the circumstances. Almost no one cared about who liked who, or who was in a relationship with whoever. Well, maybe that was just me.

Honestly, I could understand Draco's reaction to my discovery, but I definitely wasn't one to judge so easily. Falling for someone is normal, even if it was someone like Hermione Granger; nevertheless, a Gryffindor bookworm.

For now I supposed I could just refer to talking to him when the time was right. But I had some things to deal with first.

.

It was the day for the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, so I figured I would find Granger at the stands.

I still had no idea what I was doing, my mind just told me to talk to Granger for some weird reason. I felt like Granger might have some answers to my questions which I couldn't really ask Draco or else he might hex me to oblivion if I did.

Granger was my last resort, in account of Draco being angry at me right now. And also because they were involved with each other. Whether it was romantically or not.

I adjusted the strap of my tank top as I neared the Quidditch Stands, seeing flashes of red and gold dashing across the sky, an occasional yell of frustration.. Or was it pain?

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I finally caught sight of Granger, who had her nose stuck to her book; also clad in denim jeans and a plain blue shirt.

I immediately began to regret ever coming, but I walked up the stairs to go to Granger. And once I reached her, I sat down beside her, and she didn't seem to notice me at first. I tapped my foot for a few minutes before I finally found the courage to speak.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat aggressively, and I saw her raise her head to look at me. "May I help you?" She asked with a slam of her book, turning slightly to face me.

"Yes, you can definitely help me with something," I looked around to make sure that no one was looking or listening. "When was the last time you spoke to Draco?"

Granger stared at me as if I had ten heads. "Pardon?" She asked with a laugh, turning back to the page in her book she had left off on. "Right. Don't play dumb with me, Granger." I rolled my eyes as I noticed the small smirk on her face.

"Yesterday in Arithmancy. Why do want to know so badly?" Granger proceeded to pretend to read her book, the smirk on her face no wavering for one second.

"Well, a little birdy told me that you and Draco are a thing," I told her with a wink, and she stiffened as her smirk disappeared. Instead, she began to clench her jaw.

I still had no idea where I was going with this, because no one ever told me that Draco and Granger were having a secret affair. From this point on, I suppose I was improving.

"No we're not," She said, shutting her book again.

"But you guys kissed that one time-"

"That was to make Ron jealous-"

"But were you supposed to tell me that?-"

"Telling you that doesn't make a difference-"

"So you don't fancy Draco?-"

"What?- No- yes- I mean. . .What?!" Granger let out a breath of irritation, her eyebrows crashed together in confusion, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look. . I might as well tell you why I'm really here. . If he's got no balls to tell you. ." I muttered mostly to myself, looking Granger in the eye. Granger sat there, waiting for me to continue.

"Don't ask me how I found out, but. . I'm sure that Draco has developed something for you. . And it's the opposite of hatred." I said in a quiet voice, and that's when I noticed the Granger's expression of disbelief.

"If this is some type of joke- you haven't succeeded in fooling me, Greengrass-"

"Just think about it, okay? He really likes you, Granger. I don't want him to get hurt over a crush." I told her this sincerely as she gulped, nodding slowly as she stared anywhere but me.

I sighed and mentally slapped my forehead as I began to walk away, not realizing how flabbergasted I left Granger.

.

* * *

.

(Draco's P.O.V)

How angry was I on a scale of one through ten?

Maybe a twelve, if Daphne was lucky.

How could she just go through my notebook with any sort of permission? It didn't matter if she didn't know that it was my book at first, what mattered was the owner's privacy.

I collapsed onto my mattress with a dramatic huff, and I threw the book across the room, but soon regretted it after it fell onto Crabbe's bed.

 _"Accio notebook,"_ I mumbled under my breath, and the book flung across the room back over to me again, though it hit me on the forehead rather hard, earning a groan of pain from my mouth as the annoyance grew in my throat.

I flipped myself over on my bed and emitted a muffled yell into my pillow, only feeling somewhat better after doing so.

Definitely, I had the worst luck in the whole of England.

.

I was in the library again, haven gotten bored from just laying down on my bed for several moments.

Though, the library wasn't much different because there was barely anyone inside, mostly because it was Saturday and people were probably outside with their friends.

I was currently frustrated with my own friends, because they had all accomplished getting me annoyed. Until they earned my presence, I was giving them all the silent treatment.

I felt childish for doing such a thing, but they deserved to suffer without me.

As I thought about this, I felt my wand I had been playing with in my hand being snatched out of my hold, and I shot my head up to meet eyes with Hermione fucking Granger.

I stumbled to stand up, moving closer to her to take my wand back, suddenly feeling powerless without it in my hold. She hid it behind herself though, giving me a cocky grin as my nostrils began to flare.

"Why do you feel the need to bully me right now?" I hissed at her, folding my arms together as I said so.

She proceeded to smile as she poked my nose with my wand which I attempted to snatch again. "I just wanted to have a little chat with you, is that not okay?" She inquired innocently as she sat herself at the table in front of me, patting the seat beside her in a suggestive manner.

I hesitantly obliged to her request, and sat next to her, an eyebrow raised.

"So," She paused for a second, her smile now gone, replaced with an expressionless stare.

"A little _birdy_ told me that you fancied me."

.

* * *

.

 **A** **/N: Am I sympathetic at the fact that I just left all of you on a cliffhanger?**

 **Kinda.**

 **Don't know when I'll be able to update because I have school again next week.. Ugh the thought of it makes me want to cry.**

 **Sorry this chapter is short, btw.**

 **Well, hopefully you lovelies had a safe New Years!**

 **Love you lovelies because you're just that lovely to love ❤**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**


	10. The Expected Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, once again! Had to return to school last week unfortunately, and I was too lazy to post a chapter, so I apologize in advance.**

 **Suggestions for future chapters are encouraged!**

 **NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter! Please R &R! **

**!Swearing Ahead!**

 **The Mirror Of Erised**

 **Chapter 10: The Expected Confrontation**

 **.**

* * *

.

(Draco's P.O.V)

I gulped after I heard what came out of her mouth.

I turned to look at her, blinking several times in my moment of disbelief. No one knew. . . No one could've possibly told Granger about my habits. . . I could've sworn I kept this a secret. . .

. . .

That was when an image of Daphne crossed my mind and I felt the feeling of betrayal and anger begin to build up in my throat.

She was so dead.

Daphne Greengrass could say goodbye to the world before dawn tonight.

I muttered incoherently under my breath, but stopped myself after I felt Granger's stare burning holes through me.

I folded my arms over my chest, rolled my eyes, and scoffed.

"Don't get your hopes up Granger, whoever told you that speaks utter bullshit," I spat at her, and she seemed unbothered, and proceeded to look at me, tilting her head to the side as a small frown stole her lips.

"So, what you're saying is, is that Daphne just decided to approach me at the strangest time of day; Gryffindor Quidditch practice to be exact; to tell me that you had some sudden infatuation with me out of all girls in this school? I understand you Slytherins usually prank other people, but she didn't show any sort of sign that what she was saying was foolishness. Which brings me to this current situation: Do you like me or not?" Granger said this cautiously, almost as if she was hesitating about something, almost as if she was expecting something specific from me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, finding no other chance of getting out of this predicament.

"Look, you don't have the right to question me, Granger. I have the choice to answer your question or if I don't want to," I told her with a hard stare, and she raised her hands up in surrender.

"Point taken. Don't expect me to back off so soon though, _Draco,_ " She glanced at me once more before walking away in a swift movement.

I found myself bewildered once again.

What the sodding hell did she mean by that?

I gulped as I wiped the sweat rolling down my temple.

Now wasn't the time to panic; I had to find that pathetic excuse of a best friend before I lost my patience.

Daphne Greengrass.

.

* * *

.

(Daphne's P.O.V)

I felt the instant feeling of regret when I told Granger about Draco. I knew Granger was going to take the matter into her own hands and do something about this whole situation soon.

Not that I knew what her intentions were, I just knew she might do something that may or may not get me dead before I would be able to see daylight tomorrow morning.

I mentally slapped myself as I stepped back into the Slytherin Common Room, and found Blaise and Pansy lounging over by the unlit fire place.

I plopped down beside them and they both watched me while I did so.

I emitted a heavy sigh, and they both exchanged exasperated glances.

"What's the struggle today, ma'am? Some boy problems I presume?" Blaise asked in a mocking voice, slipping on a random pair of discarded glasses from off of a nearby coffee table and reached inside of his pocket to pull out a spare piece of parchment paper and a quill.

He pretended to scribble things down whilst Pansy only laughed in return.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the back of the couch behind me.

"You could say that," I told him with a shrug as I rested my eyes.

He set down the parchment and his quill, both him and Pansy stared at me with questionable gazes. I blinked a couple of times before I managed to tell them what happened with Granger.

They both didn't interrupt me the entire time I spoke, which came as a surprise to me, but I didn't think much more of it. They were staring at me intently by the time I finished explaining everything.

I was about to say something else but was finally cut off by a very loud _'BANG!'_

I slowly turned my head to look at the entrance of the Common Room, spotting Draco, who was seething and looked about ready to kill. His nostrils were flaring dangerously, his face was as red as a tomato, and he was clutching his fists so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Get the fuck out of my way," He mumbled to a group of third years who immediately scurried off to the side in attempt to avoid Draco's punches, and was approaching me, Blaise, and Pansy in a loud stomp.

I saw this coming from the beginning, but I had admit, I was still intimidated.

Draco stopped in front of me, the Common Room was absolutely silent by now.

He glared down at me as he grabbed me by my collar and shoved me against the wall.

"The lot of you, I'd advise you to leave now before you end up thrown into the fire place before midnight," Draco growled as he turned his head to scan the room. They all did as told, dashing up to their dormitories in a hurried flee.

Pansy and Blaise remained sitting though, now looking back up at Draco who was sneering down at the both of them.

"That means you both, too," Draco hissed at them, making them both stand up and run out of the room, after the rest of the Slytherins.

"And take those glasses off Zabini, you look ridiculous!" Draco called in a scolding tone, right as the portrait slammed shut and Blaise disappeared behind it.

Draco averted his glare back to me, pushing harder on my shoulders to keep me firm against the wall. I swallowed, feeling my throat suddenly becoming sore.

"Explain." He let out a shaky breath, as if he was containing something from coming out of his mouth. I blinked at him, now noticing the light grey crescents under his eyes and the way his eyes were a darker shade of grey.

"There's nothing to explain, Draco. I was trying to help the both of you. You're too much of a coward to ever approach Granger so I thought I might as well just tell her for you. . Now I see why that was a very terrible idea in the first place. . ." I mumbled the last part of my sentence, though I knew he still heard it.

He now looked away from me, but still had his hands clutched tightly on my shoulders.

He let out a sigh and finally let go, glancing at me with a weak stare before walking out of the Common Room without another word.

.

* * *

.

(Draco's P.O.V)

I know I practically promised myself that I would have Daphne deleted from this planet before morning, but I suppose that I couldn't do it after what she did.

She was right about the fact that I was too scared to ever admit my feelings to Granger, so I secretly thanked her for the favor she did for me.

What my main concern was; was that I couldn't tell if Granger felt the same way. Because if she did, she did a very good job of concealing her feelings. I was beginning to doubt ever having a chance with her.

I gave up on my inheritance of the Malfoy ego for her. The thought of that makes me cringe.

But I didn't deserve Granger.

And there it is.

I admitted it at last.

You're very _fucking_ welcome.

I ran a hand through my tangled mane of hair and sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

Granger never knew how to give me a break.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully it was somewhat decent, I was only improvising and experimenting with this chapter, because I didn't have anything planned out for this one.**

 **Again, suggestions are encouraged! Don't feel unwelcome to PM (Private Message) me if you need to.**

 **Please review! It helps a lot, and it makes me happy!**

 **I apologize in advance for any sort of grammatical mistakes.**

 **~h3lpm3now ❤**


	11. Epiphany

**A/N: Wow.. how long have I been gone for now? It's been such a long time since I even came on this app. I am SO SO sorry for this hiatus, although it was quite well deserved as I couldn't properly plan out everything I wanted to post on here. But I've come back better, improved, and with a slight lack of knowledge about Harry Potter considering I kind of forgot about the whole fandom. That sounds really bad but school and my job has gotten in the way of my life so I haven't had the time to just schedule some time to write. Well, this story is also coming to its end as well, but I have lots of ideas for new fictions as well so don't worry. I also plan to revise this whole story a lot as well, because I feel like it needs a makeover, if that makes any sense. Anyways, here's chapter 11, aka the final :)**

 **The Mirror of Erised**

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Previously.._**

 _I know I practically promised myself that I would have Daphne deleted from this planet before morning, but I suppose that I couldn't do it after what she did._

 _She was right about the fact that I was too scared to ever admit my feelings to Granger, so I secretly thanked her for the favor she did for me._

 _What my main concern was; was that I couldn't tell if Granger felt the same way. Because if she did, she did a very good job of concealing her feelings. I was beginning to doubt ever having a chance with her._

 _I gave up on my inheritance of the Malfoy ego for her. The thought of that makes me cringe._

 _But I didn't deserve Granger._

 _And there it is._

 _I admitted it at last._

 _You're very fucking welcome._

 _I ran a hand through my tangled mane of hair and sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day._

 _Granger never knew how to give me a break._

.

* * *

.

 _Present Day, Draco's POV_

I definitely underestimated Granger.

When she said she was determined to get an answer out of me, I never knew she was _this_ determined. Though, not that I ever paid any sort of mind to her much anymore, her continuous determination was almost inspiring.

I continued to ignore Daphne and the rest of them as well, sitting alone in the Great Hall, going to the library to work on my homework without them. And like Granger, their attempts to talk to me every day was pitiful.

My only solution was to keep avoiding them until they all gave up and left me alone, and then maybe I could possibly get over Granger after that.

I was currently finishing up and essay for Transfiguration, my quill working fast against my sheet of parchment, before I ran out of ink once again. I groaned as I searched inside my bag for another bottle. I frowned when I couldn't find one– although I could've sworn I had one in here earlier.

"Looking for this?" A feminine voice came from behind me, ultimately making me flinch as I realized Granger was holding my flask of ink. I sighed as I turned around in my seat to grab it, but she only stretched her arm out farther to prevent me from grabbing it. Too fed up with her ridiculous behavior lately, I forced myself to stand in my feet, towering over her as I quickly snatched the ink away from her and sat back down, not bothering to share an exchange of words with her.

Hermione almost looked hurt as she gazed at the back of Draco's head. She was only trying to have a playful fight with him but it had backfired, and he had clearly had enough with her immaturity.

Hermione herself didn't even know why she was still going after Draco all this time. She didn't know why she wanted to know so badly if he fancied her or not.

 ** _Maybe it was because she liked him too._**

 ** _Maybe it was because she liked it when he was around her._**

 ** _Maybe it was because just at the mere thought of him; the sound of his name comforted her and made the butterflies in her stomach flutter._**

And so she stood there, like a fool, as realizations hit her one by one and she was nearly overwhelmed by it all.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly as she sat beside Draco, staring at him not with what used to be hatred, but with care, with _love._

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Draco mumbled, not looking at Hermione as he continued to write away on the parchment. "Why are you here anyway, Granger." He said this as more of a statement rather than an inquiry. "I really don't know," Hermione began, fidgeting with her fingers. "Maybe it's because I just wanted to see you." Hermione said softly, and at her words, Draco pressed her on his quill and nearly poked a whole in his essay.

He set down his quill and locked eyes with her.

"I've never heard such pure bullshit before." And he returned to his essay once again. Hermione stared at him carefully, seeing the hint of sadness in his eyes. Hermione could only assume he's been through so much over the past few weeks and she felt like the right thing to do was give him space, but how could she when they both just longed to hold each other?

"You're still here?" Draco's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione noticed that he was packing his stuff to get ready to go back to his dormitory. She hurried to stand as well, she couldn't let him leave; she couldn't bare to be miserable knowing that she liked him back and he had no idea about it.

"Don't go yet. Stay and talk to me." Hermione pleaded, holding his arm firmly. Draco sighed again.

"Not here, Granger." He groaned, tugging his arm out of her grasp.

"Come with me."

.

Draco remembered the route perfectly.

Hermione only followed behind him cautiously, not sure about the whole situation anymore.

She felt that the place was very familiar, almost as if she had been there before. The room was dark, no windows to be seen, only a single mirror in the middle of the room, the glass slightly cracked and the frame weathered and chipped off paint.

Draco walked up to the mirror, Hermione close behind him as they looked into the broken mirror, the two seeing the same sight.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, and Draco tilted his head to the right, his head resting on Hermione's.

This time it was real, and not an illusion.

And they fell in love all over again.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: I feel like I should end it there. I might write a bonus chapter but it depends on my schedule this week. For the next few hours, I plan on editing past chapters I've written because I personally think they were written so poorly, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as a whole, because I'm sure I did. Again, thank you for reading and I love you all so much 3**

 **~h3lpm3now**


End file.
